


Kim and Ron the college years

by Azamandus



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Kim and Ron the college years
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

“Booyah look who got accepted to Upperton U!” Ron held up the acceptance letter in front of Kim's face his voice full of excitement.”That’s nice Ron, have you given anymore thought to what you want to study?” Kims words doused Rons excitement like ice water.”Uh nah I really can’t decide what I want to do,my dad says I should become an actuary like him,but I can’t see dealing with all that math the rest of my life.”

Kim leaned in and kissed Ron, her boyfriend needed to get his act together she had been accepted to Upperton U after applying and was ready for the weekend.”They are having an open house this weekend, you going down there to get more information with me?” Ron nodded then scratched his head.”Hey KP, ah what do you think it will be like at college?” Kim stared at him and started to laugh.”Well for one thing it will be, is out of Middleton, no more pesky little brothers ruining my life,and uh we could actually get coed living.”

“Coed,as in we could live together?” Kim laughed again and took Ron by the arm leading him over to her new car.”Look go pack a suitcase and meet me back here we’ll head down early maybe we can get a place before the big push happens.” Ron nodded and headed across the street to his house,Kim watched him go then headed inside to pack her suitcase.”Kim are you and Ron heading to Upperton U already?” Yep Ron and I thought it might be good to head down there a little early we were thinking about looking for a coed apartment.” 

Anne smiled her little girl seemed to be growing up so fast.James walked in twisting his newspaper and grumbling.”What’s up dad?” James realized he had been showing his anger and quickly covered it.”Your brothers are getting on my last nerve, look here!” James held up the paper he had been twisting and the headline read, local teens invent new rocket engine.”So the tweebs did some rocketry again so not the drama dad.” “It is indeed all the drama,they stole the idea from my laptop,now my bosses are asking questions about my last project,this has caused me a real headache.”

Anne reached out to her husband and gripped his shoulder.”It’ll be okay dear, we need to talk to the boys,then see what can be done about whats happened,oh Kim and Ron are getting ready to head down to Upperton U for the big open house this weekend.” James glared at Kim “Alright rule one, no drinking, rule two no recreational drug use,rule three extra curricular activities will be governed by strict oversight, and I have already spoken to Dean Witchel about your living arrangements, he says the girls dorm will be waiting for you to arrive, a Mis Crumpmire will be your dorm mother, I made sure she was the strictest governess the school had.”

“Dad I am not living my life under those kinds of stupid rules and Ron and I are going down early to get an apartment together! James face went crimson.”You and Ronald are going to be living together! Absolutely positively not!” Kim eyed her dad with her critical look,then got ready to blast him with her scumbag voice, the one she used on criminals and supervillains.Anne interrupted, her calm voice broke through the thick invective being hurled by them both.”Listen James don’t you trust Kim?” The question brought James up short.”Uh.” “And Kim your dad is being a dad, give him a break.” “But mom he’s just pulling the same thing he did when we had the talk, it’s not fair.” Anne glared at her husband.”James you know Kim and Ron have been going steady for almost a year now,and three months ago they saved the world from an alien invasion together,how many times has Ron got to prove his love for Kim before you take notice and let them become adults?” James reddened and turned away,he straight armed the door to the kitchen open and stomped his way upstairs.”Kim he’ll be alright,go pack and try to have a good time this weekend.”

Ron pounded on the Possibles door and waited for Kim to open it.”Ronald.” Ron stared at Mr P’s angry face and swallowed he didn’t know what he’d done but Mr P definitely looked pissed. “Uh sorry if I disturbed you Mr P, Kim said to knock when I got here.” James glared at Ron and let him through.”Kimberly is upstairs packing her suitcase, have a seat.” Ron could feel Mr P’s eyes following him all the way to the couch in the livingroom. Jim and Tim looked over the breakfast bar and mimed slitting their necks to Ron.

Kim came downstairs finally and grabbed Ron by the arm.”Come on, we have a two hour drive to get to the college,we need to get going.” Kim pulled him out the door Mr P’s glaring eyes never left Ron till the door closed behind them.”Hey KP is your dad mad at me for some reason?” “Nope he’s mad at me, he can’t accept the fact I am not his little kimmie cub anymore,he gave me a list of stupid rules he thought I was going to follow,when I told him he could stuff his rules,he well he went ballistic and stomped his way upstairs.” “Do you think he’s mad at me to?”

“Nah, mom said he’ll cool down soon,lets chill, find something on the radio to listen to while we drive.” Hidden from view by his newest light bending security shield Dementor watched his teen nemesis drive away.”Unit 2 are you following them?” “Yes herr Professor,we have them what are your orders?” “Follow them and see where they are going if you get the opportunity to get rid of them run them off the road,and make sure they never bother me again.” “Affirmative herr Professor unit 2 out.” Dementor cackled to himself and drove away from the observation area he had been using to do surveillance on the Possible home.

“Hey Ron have you noticed the black van following us?” Ron popped another cheeseball in his full mouth and stared stupidly at Kim.”Uh no why?” “I think they have been following us since we got to the highway, dial Wade and get him to run a plate check on that license plate behind us.”  
“Got it.” Ron dialed Wade on the Kimmunicator and got the info back quickly.” It’s registered to a shell company owned by Professor Dementor Kim.” “Thanks Wade you rock, so looks like Dementor wants to cause us some trouble what say we ditch those goons?” Ron tightened his seatbelt.”KP the last time you said something like that we.”

Ron's voice ended in a long drawn out scream as Kim threw the sloth into hyperoverdrive,they streaked down the highway at nearly 300MPH, Ron’s fingers gripping the dash leaving indentations he gripped it so hard.”KP were gonna die!” “Hang on loverboy were leaving those goons in the dust. Kim left the pursuit in their dust, the criminals faces fell as they watched the teens rocket away.”This is unit 2 we lost them sir.” “You what, you nincompoops you failures,you couldn’t even catch a couple of teens,and dispose of them!” “What are your orders now Herr Professor.” “Track them you idiots we didn’t install that tracking equipment just for looks,report back when you have dealt with them.” Dementor slammed his phone down on the passengers seat and howled in disgust.”Why I am I surrounded by such incompetence,I need to hire better Henchmen, Siri dial Jack Hench.”Henchco industries Jack Hench speaking.” “Jack I am done with these Imbeciles I hired I need a sidekick,someone who can follow orders and get the job done!”

“Ah Professor Dementor it’s been sometime since you called me, you know my rates,you willing to pay?” “Yes I am over dummkopfs, who do you have on retainer?” “Well let me check, ah looks like I can get you a really good assistant his name is Chester Yapsby.” “Has he had much experience with evil scientists?” “I’d say yes to that question oh and I see he has a grudge to settle with the teen hero Kim Possible do you want me to send him over for an interview? “Nien I want to hire him right away, this Kim Possible should be taken care of quickly with someone with an agenda that fits so well with my own.”

Dementor hung up and cackled vilely at no one as he drove along heading to his latest lair. “So can we slow down now?” Kim smiled and decelerated to a normal speed,just as they crossed the Middleton line and cruised down the beltway into North Upperton, the college was only three more miles beyond the outskirts.”Hey look the Upperton Rangers are having a preseason game against the Go City Chargers this weekend wanna go?” Ron’s excited voice cut in, shouting over the radio. As they made their way into town Kim nodded, catching a football game sounded like fun,maybe they could meet some new friends.”Sounds good, but lets see if we can find an apartment first ok.”

Ron nodded.”Sure maybe we can stop at the Bueno Nacho and grab some lunch.” Ron pointed to the place and Kim pulled into the drive thru.”Welcome to Bueno Nacho what can I get you today?” Kim glanced at the menu then at Ron.”Uh we’ll have two Grande Burrito meals and a large diet zap,and one large zap colas.” “KP get me a large nacho platter to,need to feed the beast.” Kim sighed and added a large nacho platter to the order then grimaced as the black van pulled up behind them in the line.”Dammit thought we had gotten rid of Dementors goons!” Ron glanced over his shoulder then let out a disgusted sigh.”Looks like those guys don’t know how to take no for an answer,what we going to do about them?”

“Well I am not letting those goons ruin our open house I’m calling GJ, maybe those guys will enjoy a long stay in federal prison.” “Wade get me Will Du at GJ, those freaks working for Dementor are starting to bug me now.” “Kim what can Global Justice do for you today?” “You can come and clean up the messy goons Professor Dementor has following Ron and I around.” Will laughed and asked for their current location.”Were just coming into downtown Upperton were at the Bueno Nacho on the corner of Eagleton ave and 25th street.” “I’ll send a unit over to discourage the guys on your tails, you take a little time there,pull over and eat your lunch like you haven’t caught on to them being there, shouldn’t be long.”

Kim hung up, got their order and pulled into a space to eat their lunch. Ten minutes later two black lincoln continentals pulled into the parking lot, they boxed the black van in and nabbed the criminals inside. Kim grinned as the henchmen were hauled away in a GJ detainment truck. “Well maybe now we can go see what Upperton U looks like.” They finished their lunch and Kim drove them to the Campus, the long drive was tree lined on both sides of the road leading up to the main building.

“Wow this place is already rocking, the parking lot is full,look at all the moving vans and trucks,I think were a little late to be early KP.” Kim finally found a space and parked the car.”Well we need to go to the admin building and sign in, they said we could pick up our information packets there.” Ron and Kim muscled their way through the huge crowd and finally got to the head of the line in front of admin.”Name?” “Kimberly A. Possible.” “Here’s the schedule of events for the weekend, next!” Kim grabbed the packet shoved at her and moved as Ron took her place.”Name?” “Ronald Stoppable.” “Ah Mr Stoppable yes we have been expecting you.

Ron scratched his head in puzzlement. He had no clue why he had been expected but the creepy lady seemed to know.”My name is Ida Crumpmire, Mis Possible there will be staying at my dorm during her stay here,and you aren’t allowed to be there understand you can stop having those lascivious thoughts about doing anything while Mis Possible is at this school.” Ron looked like a fish out of water at the rude old lady then got dragged away by Kim.”What did that old bat say to you Ron?”

“She told me that she was in charge of your dorm I didn’t know you already had a dorm KP.” “I Don’t my dad has been meddling with my life again,lets go find an apartment we can rent.” They piled back into the car and drove to a local rental agency.”Hello I called last week about renting an apartment at the college arms complex off Lexington road.” “Ah you must be Mis Possible,yes you were looking for a coed apartment, we have a single one bedroom left,I hope that suits your needs.” Kim stared at the kindly rental lady,then at Ron,was she ready to have a single bedroom with him, suddenly she felt nervous, Ron could be such a slob,if Rufus wasn’t cleaning up after him,he was likely to make a real mess out of a room she had to live in.”Uh I guess if that’s all you have left.”

Ron looked hurt,he sighed as they went out the door and didn’t say much on the drive over to the new apartment.”You’re on the third floor here, apartment 327 here’s the keys, take a look around and I’ll be in the car waiting. Kim unlocked the door, she didn’t know what she was expecting to find but the place was small,it had a kitchenette a small living room dining room area,a single bathroom and a nice sized bedroom.”So what do you think Ron?” Ron was in the kitchen staring at the stove,he opened the fridge and exhaled.”The kitchen sucks,it’s all set up wrong,I could never work in something this small,and don’t even get me started on how the fridge is to small for my liking.”

“Uh well is having only one bedroom a turn off?” Ron turned to Kim and grinned.”Hell no, uh though I have to tell you I’ve been working on being neater ever since you came to my room that time and said I lived in a dump.” Kim bit her lip she had worried about Ron's feelings after she thought about what she might have blurted out before. “You know I can’t cook right, maybe we can split the chores I can clean if you do the cooking.” Ron grinned.”Deal Mis Possible how about we take a look at the bedroom.” Kim felt a bit shy as they opened the door,but warmed as they investigated the place.”It’s bigger then my bedroom at home uh but not big enough for two beds.” Ron stared at her then the light finally went on upstairs.”Uh yeah about that, you sure were ready to go to the next level?” Kim gulped and took his hand. “Hey Ron, it’s still me over here you know,we’ve slept in airplane cargo holds,a shipping container,and even on the back of that elephant in South africa, I think were ready to sleep in a bed together.”

“But is your dad ready to hear were sleeping in the same bed?” Kim shook her head.”So who says we have to tell him.” “KP you know that’s gonna come back to bite us, I mean maybe you should go take that dorm room on Campus, I could afford this place on my own from the check I get from Bueno Nacho and I am transferring to the local smarty mart,they are going to let me work part time there so this place is covered.” Kim felt hurt,was he rejecting her, had they fallen Apart she rubbed her forehead then agreed to his suggestion, maybe living in the school dorm wouldn’t be that bad.

Ron took the apartment and they went through the rest of the weekend like they were enjoying themselves. Kim grew sadder and sadder as the weekend progressed. Finally the weekend ended Ron seemed stoked but Kim was in the dumps had she and Ron come to the end of their relationship,had she done something to make him hate her,they returned to Middleton in quiet. Two weeks later they moved to Upperton,Anne watched her daughter with concerned eyes, over the last two weeks Kim hadn’t mentioned Ron once, Anne got curious and asked Ronald one day when she met him at the bueno nacho by their house.

“Is everything okay between you and Kim Ronald?” “Uh Mrs P Kim and I are just fine,just a bit crazy with all this getting ready to move stuff,and packing and all.” Anne nodded but she feared something had happened during the college weekend. She called Ronalds mom and spoke to her at length over the last two weeks Ronald had been hiding in his room,he’d even denied he and Kim were having some kind of trouble but something had happened to break them up. The two mothers vowed to meet and debate the problem further.

The big day came and the moving truck pulled up to get the stuff the two of them were taking to college.”I thought you and Ronald were getting a place together what do you need two trucks for dear?” Anne's question left Kim stunned she tried to think of a good excuse,but the only thing she could come up with was she’d decide to follow dads advice and stay at the dorm. Anne nodded,so that was what had happened. James interference had caused a rift between the young lovers,she promised herself she would fix the problem. James was overjoyed to learn Kim was going to follow his absurd rules,that was something else she was going to fix,maybe he needed reminding about his own adventures in college.


	2. Making up

Ron opened the lid on the pizza and stared at the mess around him, old fast food containers,juice boxes and newspapers littered the floor he had given up on life,without Kim he was nothing. He looked at the chemistry book he was studying and just dropped it on the floor with the rest of the junk he had discarded. A knock came on his door he rose and went to it.”Who is it?” It’s me Ron you were supposed to meet Felix and I an hour ago,whats holding you up?” “Oh hey Zita, sorry time must have slipped away from me.”

Ron quickly threw on some clothes and went down to meet his friends,Felix had suggested he join the Alpha Nu fraternity Ron had found membership rewarding the frat kept him from thinking about her. Kim hadn’t spoken to him in weeks,he put it down to her breaking up with him,then moved on,she must be happier now without Ronald stoppable to follow her around all the time. Ronald sank further into depression the more he thought about Kim not being with him anymore.

“Yo bro you look like you could use some cheering up,Zita and I thought we might double date with you and Kim maybe go see a movie together?” Ron stared at Felix and nodded,”You must be uninformed about the current status of Mis Possible we are no longer seeing each other, maybe you should go and ask her if she would like to go to a movie with you guys, I think I am going to go to the library and figure out what I want to study next semester.”

Felix’s mouth dropped open Ron and Kim not together hit him like a sledge hammer. That was just unbelievable he couldn’t wrap his brain around that,Zita and he watched Ron slowly walk away, headed to the library of all places.”That boys got it bad Felix, maybe I should go visit Kim and find out whats going on between those two.” Wahoo sorority life rocks!” Bonnie howled downing her third beer,she tossed the empty towards the trash can and pounded on Possibles door for the third time in a row. “Hey Possible you can’t hide in there forever, you gonna join the rest of us or hide in there till doomsday?”

Kim stared at the door and sighed, she closed the photo album and put it on her desk next to her books.”Hey Bonnie I don’t feel much like partying,I’ll catch you guys next time okay?” “Well even if you don’t want to party,there’s somebody here to see you,shes downstairs.” Kim sighed again and straightened her clothes.”Ok tell Mis Crumpmire I’ll be right down.” Heading downstairs she ran into Zita heading up.”Oh hey Zita,was that you looking for me?” “Yeah Mis Crumpmire said it was okay to come up, so whats the sitch with you and Ron?”

Kim cringed,”Well Ron and I are on a cool down I guess, you could call it.” “Girlfriend your cool down is a freeze out for Ron he’s a mess,and getting worse by the day,college life isn’t really making him happy at all,you better go and talk to him Felix thinks he may do something drastic if you don’t.” “I’m sure he’ll be just fine,but I’ll drop by tomorrow just to check on him okay.” Zita nodded and said goodbye,meanwhile Bonnie had overheard the entire conversation.*Oh that’s class Possible and that loser are on the outs what can be done to make him go away permanently hmmm.* Those thoughts brought to mind a plan she had thought about using before,and Bonnies lips curled into a ghastly grin.She could payback Ron Stoppable and finally put one over on Kim Possible to. All she needed was a clueless accomplice. “Yo girlfriend what you up to Tara?” Tara responded with not much and Bonnie unraveled the plot she had concocted to put paid to Ron Stoppable for good.”No I don’t think I am being vindictive,you gonna help me or not Tara?” Bonnie hung up and her grin deepened,into a smirk.”This time tomorrow Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be a thing of the past,hahahaha!”

Tara hung up with Bonnie and started to have grave misgivings about what Bonnie had planned to do to Ron, it would likely be the end of his relationship with Kim if he was caught doing what Bonnie proposed getting him caught doing. She picked up her cell and debated calling Ron,then put her phone down. What was she to do, on the one hand Bonnie was her best friend on the other Kim hadn’t done anything wrong to provoke such a mean action from Bonnie she finally decided to speak to Kim in the morning maybe between them they could figure out a way to stop Bonnie before she got Ron thrown out of school.

Ron put the book back on the shelf and sighed he just hadn’t found what he was interested in doing,the whole semester he had just been drifting through his classes barely making grades to keep him in college. “Mr Stoppable perhaps you would find electrical engineering something you might be interested in, I have several texts here on the subject.” Ron nodded to the helpful librarian and started to look through the book,a few pages in he really took notice, the things in there made sense to him,he pulled out his card and checked out three of the recommended books. Maybe he had finally found his niche.

Heading back to the apartment he was stopped by Bonnie who handed him a note.”Here you go Stoppable, guess she wants to see you after all.” Ron smiled,thoughts of Kim wanting to see him turning the day golden. Bonnie quickly sped away from the scene of her prank, and headed for the quad where she had plotted to meet up with Crystal and Jessica two of her former team mates on the high school cheer team.”Stage one is done, now we have to get that lameo to stage two so we can get him ejected from this school and I can pay back both him and Kim Possible at the same time, I love it when an evil plot is working just like I planned it.”

Stage two would be to meet Ron and tell him she had been delayed, then while he was being kept busy one of them would steal his cell phone, then the three of them would take naked pictures of themselves and return the phone to Ron claiming they had found it in the quad where he had likely dropped it. The evidence safely on his phone Bonnie would then call campus security and claim to have had her privacy invaded by that loser,when security found the evidence on Ron's phone, they would eject him from the school in short order.

Kim and Tara watched the three culprits as they stole Ron’s cell then followed the three of them back to the dorm,Kim was pissed, Bonnie had stolen the phone but what were they planning on doing with it now that they had it. What occurred next left both Kim and Tara speechless, Bonnie and her cronies used the stolen phone to take X-rated pics of themselves.”T I can see what they are up to now,they are going to get Ron thrown out for taking X-rated pictures of them, Bonnie sure can be a fiendish bitch when she wants to be huh?” Tara nodded, she couldn’t believe her eyes, she had just been witness to a truly diabolical prank,one that would get an innocent man branded a pervert,and have his reputation tarnished forever more.”Kim what are we going to do, Bonnie is sure to get Ron’s phone back to him soon,then it’s just a matter of time before she turns him in to campus security or worse the cops.” “We aren’t going to let that nasty tempered bimbo do this heinous thing to Ron, here’s what were going to do.” Kim whispered her plan to Tara as they crouched in the bushes outside the girls dorm.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie came out with the phone, she headed for the apartment complex Ron lived in. Kim and Tara followed the plan was to intercept Ron after Bonnie gave the phone back to him,and delete all of the incriminating evidence on his phone before the report brought the campus security or the local police to investigate Mr Stoppables supposed naughty acts. “Hey Stoppable isn’t this your phone, found it in the quad,you should be more careful with your stuff.” Ron nodded and accepted his phone back from Bonnie, he hadn’t known he had dropped it but was glad to have it back.”Thanks Bonnie, I’ll be more careful from now on,catch you later.” Bonnie nodded as he closed the door she started to cackle,what a doofus,he wasn’t going to be here tomorrow.

Kim hid in the shrubs,and waited for Bonnie to leave, Tara had promised to intercept Bonnie as she made her way back to the girls dorm,and delay the call as long as possible allowing Kim time enough to get into Ron’s place and delete the photos. Ron answered the door,from the scene behind him,his place was a wreck.”Uh hey can I come in?” Ron nodded and stepped aside.”I know this may sound.” Kim never got the rest out of her mouth,Ron crushed her in his arms, and kissed her deeply, his fast attack had caught her totally off guard.”Ah happy to see you to, but we have to delete some very bad pictures from your phone right away.”

Once it was explained what Bonnie had done Ron was ready for some serious payback.”That bitch...oh she is so going to pay for trying to get me thrown out, after I just found what I want to do here at college, man she sucks!” “Well we deleted all of those nasty pictures and with the tricks Wade taught me, even if the cops try to recover anything all they will find is blank files.” “Booyah, Kim what would I do without you?” “From the looks of this apartment you haven’t been even able to take care of yourself, in the last few months, I...I Just wanted to say something, what happened back at the beginning of school, I well Ron I was scared, scared maybe things would go terribly wrong if we stayed together in the same apartment, but I can see you’re pretty lost without me.” 

As she spoke a pile of used pizza boxes collapsed and scattered across the floor.”Well I might have let things go, some.” “What say we take a few minutes and clean this mess up huh?” Ron nodded, he had really let the place go, but he hadn’t cared at all, without Kim he had nothing to really live for. About twenty minutes later as they started cleaning dishes piled up in the sink, the doorbell rang. Mr Ronald Stoppable we have had a report that you may have committed some serious invasions of privacy,we would like to see your cell phone, to see if these allegations are true.” Ron handed the campus security guard his phone and allowed him to look through it.”I see nothing here to indicate there are any compromising photos on it,thank you for all your assistance we will take care of this from here sir,have a nice day.” Ron let the security guard out and turned to Kim.”Booyah score another one for the good guys, I wonder if they will do anything to Bonnie and her helpers?” “Can’t say for sure but from now on we’ll need to keep an eye on that conniving bitch.” “High five Kim!” Ron high fived her,Kim's eyes went to the room and sighed,she had been totally hating the dorm,maybe they could make a real go of coed living,she swallowed and asked if he wanted to have her move in. Ron cheered.

“Babe I can’t live without you, you have always kept me sane when I was bound to loose my mind. When can you move in?” The rest of the day they planned and finally ordered a small moving van for that friday,neither of them had classes, and she would need to have time to get her address changed.”Uh Ron about the sleeping arrangements, I, well what do you think of a queen sized bed?” Ron did a double take. “Oh yeah ummm, well you sure you won’t mind me being in there with you?” “Uh well if we’re going to take this to the next level then...then I want you to know something my nightly beauty routine can be scary, I look like a monster.” Psha you could never scare me with makeup stuff.”

The rest of the week flew by,Friday came and Ron went to pick up the van, Kim had all of her boxes packed and ready by the time he came back and slipped up the stairs giving the dorm warden Mis Crumpmire the stink eye as he started to cart her boxes down to the van.”And where are you going with that Mr Stoppable, I heard you’re some kind of pervert Mis Possible what do you think you’re doing I insist you desist from this insanity or I shall resort to calling your father and reporting your ill behavior to him personally.”

“You go ahead and do that, but I am done with living here with you and your insane rules, as of today Ron and I are living together,and you can tell my dad that when you call,now please move your rotund bottom out of our way before something untoward happens to you.” “Are you threatening my person, you impudent little monster,you’ll be hearing from your parents soon!” Kim brushed past Ron and Mis Crumpmire and made her way to the van,she put the box in the back and turned to look at the dorm. The windows from Bonnie's floor had the curtain moving,someone had spoken and lied to Mis Crumpmire,telling her those lies just showed how vile Bonnie was willing to be,she vowed to pay back the bimbo,somehow they would find a way to do that before college ended.

Finished at last they drove the short distance to their new place.Kim looked out the window her thoughts kept going back to her scared feelings about actually living with Ron but she knew being apart from him had been a real test of her feelings towards him.”Uh Ron, about us, I wanted to say I’m sorry to have blown you off for so long, I couldn’t come to grips with my feelings I...I think I am in love with you.” Ron pushed the sunglasses back off his nose.”Kim I’ve known I was in love with you since kindergarten and you kicked that bully in the butt,when they were teasing me relentlessly about the elephant incident.

They both laughed as they pulled up at the apartment, the boxes took no time to offload,and soon they were sitting at the small dining table in the kitchenette.”So ah should we make a schedule of bathroom time and such or are we going to wing it?”Ron put a hand to his chin.“Well my mom and dad use the same bathroom all the time, ah but if you think we need a schedule we could.” Kim was suddenly in his arms, her lips pressed to his.”Uh KP you sure?” She reached out and took his right hand,placing it on her breast, she could feel his soft touch as he started to stutter.”No you’re not going to back out Mr Stoppable it’s time to start acting like adults in an adult relationship partners show affection toward each other.” “But Kim we’ve well you know in the backseat already, uh god you sure it’s okay to be well.” He gulped the soft feel of her nipples pressed against the fabric of her blouse made his heart race.

The first touch of his lips on her neck made her shiver. “Uh yes right there that feels so good Ron don’t stop.” He soon had her blouse off and was placing warm kisses down her chest,the first touch on her nipple sent a electric pleasure up her spine. Ron hadn’t had much experience with pleasing her yet but it looked like this was off to a nice start,her hands found his zipper and she unzipped his fly,she could feel his hardon through the fabric of his underwear.”Uh think we can take this to the bedroom, I think we should try out the new queen sized bed.” Ron shuddered,and lifted her in his arms, she noticed he’d been working out it seemed lately,had she really missed that much about him.”Uh KP, do you think well your dads going to be okay with us...uh living together?”

“I honestly don’t care anymore Ron,are you happy were together?” He swallowed and nodded at her.”Then whatever comes we will be there for each other right?” “Well I only know that without you here it’s been terrible.” They had been slowly undressing as the conversation proceeded,finally he looked down and inhaled sharply.”Uh so were both naked,what you wanna.” His words were halted by a deep wet kiss.”You sure about this Mr Stoppable?” “Kim  
I’ve never been more sure I was in love with you then right now, though one sec, I gotta open the box my dad sent me last month.” Kim raised an eyebrow until Ron pulled out a large box of condoms from the nightstand.”Oh yeah uh...You want me to help you there?” Ron gulped as her fingers slid the condom on his already ready cock. The perfume she was wearing made him reel,his senses were on fire as they slowly moved together.

Just as he was readying himself for the first thrust, Kims Kimmunicator went off like a bomb. Kim scrambled for her phone to silence it and noticed who was calling.”Oh shit...Ron that’s my dad calling I can’t ignore him,one sec okay,hold that thought.” Ron nodded his penis was throbbing to the beat of his racing heart.” Hi dad what’s up? You and Mom are on your way over,you were in town for the science convention,uh about that, Ron and I are living together.” Ron could hear shouting on the other end of the line then he heard Kims mothers voice on the phone were 5 minutes away,you have some explaining to do Kimberly Anne Possible!”

“Jesus Ron my mom and dad are about five minutes away, we need to uh...we need to get dressed!” Ron looked down at his fast flagging penis and nodded.Sure right..uh clothes do I have any clean clothes.they dashed around the apartment, brains turning to mush as the seconds ticked down. Finally a knock came on the door, Kim rose and opened it.”So daddy come on in.”


	3. Parents day blues

“So your father and I were wondering if you and Ron would like to have dinner with us at the Royal this evening?” “Uh sure let me ask Ron mom, hey Ron my moms on the phone she wants to know if we wanted to go over to the Royal hotel and have dinner with them.” Ron opened the bedroom door with a toothbrush shoved in his mouth.”Sure...but is your dad cooled down from the other day yet,the last thing he said to me was if I touched you...he was going to send me up on his next test rocket.” “I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean it Ron, do you want to go have dinner or not?”

“Yeah sounds good is it formal or casual?” “I didn’t think to ask but pretty sure mom and dad aren’t going formal so lets dress casual ok?” Ron looked in his closet and nodded.”Good thing were going casual because I have nothing to wear that could even remotely be called formal.” A silent drone cruised up to the apartment window and began to direct it’s camera on to the subjects inside. Far away in a surveillance van a dark suited figure began to cackle,”Shego I’ve located Kim Possibles current location, I want you to go there and test out my new fear induction ray, instilling fear in our test subjects is just the first step in our grand plan for world domination!”

“Sure Doctor D whatever you say, is Kimmie hanging out with loser boy, or has she switched up and gone with something better?” “Ah let me look,no it looks like the same old whats his name as always,why should that matter?” “I was hoping she might have finally brightened up and ditched the loser is all,oh by the way,just need to finish my nails,then I’ll head over and see if we can put the scare into Mis Priss.” “Meanwhile I will launch the first public trial of the Fear inducer and see if people run in terror from the imaginary monsters it generates.”

At the hotel Ron held the door as Kim stepped through.”You look great Ron,quit fidgeting and lets find my mom and dad.Ron followed Kim inside and waited while the host located Kim’s parents table.”Ah here we are, please follow me.” Ron was getting more and more nervous as he got closer to the table where Mr and Mrs P sat waiting, just as they were about to be seated

The front window of the restaurant exploded,showering patrons in front of it with shards of glass. Fear swept through the place induced by the beam of blue light that pierced the glass.”Ron we have to help those people,I don’t know what’s going on but that doesn’t look like it’s at all friendly!” Ron scrambled behind a lunch cart and stared at the figure that appeared in the doorway.”Ah it’s Shego, KP what’s she doing here?” “I have a hunch it’s all part of a Drakkon plot, let’s get her.”

“Oh hey Kimmie do you like Doctor D’s new toy? I can bet you’ll get a real scare out of it.” Shego pointed the device at the teen hero’s and fired into the room. Kim dove under the beam but Ron was caught by the burst.”ARGH...Don’t let them eat me!” His shout electrified Kim into action. She spun and crane kicked Shego,sending the villainess head long into a desert cart. Shego came up with a bowl of chocolate pudding perched on her head.”Oh that tears it, I just paid big money to have my hair done princess..let’s dance!”

Shego’s hands glowed bright green as plasma energy rippled through them she hurled the cart at Kim and smashed a table out of her way. Kim dodged and watched as the cart sailed past her to smash into the wall over Ron’s cringing head.”Ron could use a little help here, get those people out of here!” “KP there are monster shrimp trying to get me...Ahhh go away!” Ron looked to be out of the picture,Shego swung at Kim nearly connecting,this fight would trash what was left of the dining room if she didn’t get Shego outside.”Oh is that what you had done with that mop on your head,I heard it was seniors day at the great clips maybe you could get a real cut.”

Her barb sank home, Kim ran for the exit,followed closely by a pursuing Shego.”I’m going to love kicking your little ass, come back here you teen aged tart!” Kim dialed Wade on the run,and had him put in an emergency call to GJ,reporting Shego and asking for immediate backup to the scene on Ventris Ave in downtown Upperton.”Uh sure thing Kim,watch out!” Wades warning came just in time the blaze of green energy nearly took Kim's head off.”I see you need to get those things you call nails done to,must be terrible getting all old and wrinkled!”

“Why you snotty little brat..I’ll twist your head off and send it back to loverboy in a box,if I catch you!” Kim ran down Ventris to the intersection with Wayne road,and vaulted over a parked car,barely missing being cut in two by a blast from Shego. A blast that hit the next cars gas tank and caused an eruption bits and pieces of the car rained down over the road,and car alarms began blaring. In the distance sirens started howling as fire and police vehicles received the call  
to the scene.

“Hear that Shego they are playing your song how long do you think before the police get here to put you back where you belong behind bars?” “This isn’t over yet! I’ll be back!” Shego spoke into a wrist radio and a chopper materialized overhead.”Later loser!” A rope ladder descended to the ground and Shego climbed to the waiting vehicle, speeding away from the fast approaching police. Behind her Ron appeared with her parent’s in tow.”Uh it looks like dinner is toast..and your dad says we need to talk...all of us.”

An hour later at the college James and Anne sat listening to the two young adults tell them about their current living conditions.”Dad I just turned 19, I am old enough to make this decision on my own,Ron and I are living together you are just going to have to accept that!” “Now don’t you get sassy with me young lady! I have some very grave misgivings about you two in the same bed,let alone in the same bathroom!” Kim was sure this was going to turn into a grudge match between her and her dad. Just then Ron stepped in.”Mr P how long have you known me?”

That question stopped James in his tracks.”I’ve known you ever since you showed up looking for Kim that first day of Kindergarten..what does that have to do with this?” “Well in all that time have I ever treated Kim in anyway that could be deemed irresponsible or detrimental to her?” James stood there, he stopped and stared at Ron.”No you’ve always treated Kim like...like you respected and valued her.” James stood up and turned to his wife.”I..I guess I’ve been wrong, maybe I’ve known you two were going to get together for a while now. Tears came to James eyes.”Ronald Stoppable, I am going to do something I never thought I would ever do.” He stuck out his hand to Ron.

Ron shook hands with Mr P and sat down, the tense sitch had made him break out in hives.”Uh now that all the screaming is done can someone get me a little help, I’m so itchy!” “Dad are you sure you’re going to be okay with Ron and I?” “Ronald brought up a very important statement,he has always treated you with respect and kindness, I...I guess I’ll just have to get over the fact you’ve finally left the nest,and are flying away into your own life.” Kim could see the tears now.  
“Dad I’ll always be your little girl, just I’ve grown up now,and have to live my life on my terms.”

“How about we take you back to our place,and let you see our apartment?” Anne nodded and took James arm.”That would be delightful wouldn’t it dear?” James slowly nodded, it was going to take some major adjustments to accept but maybe Ron would turn out to be something more then just the boy next door after all.”It’s not much but it’s home for the next 4 years.” Kim opened the door to their one bedroom apartment and showed her parents in.”And this is the kitchen.” Anne and James were nodding as Ron showed them around the place,until they came to the bedroom.”Uh and this is the bedroom.”

“Well are you going to show us or what?” Ron screwed up his courage and pushed open the door,the single queen sized bed dominated the room,James raised an eyebrow,and stared at Anne. “Okay not being judgemental, but isn’t that kind of small for the two of you?” Kim’s mouth fell open at her dad thinking the bed was to small.”I mean you could likely fit a king in here, look there’s all this room.” Anne giggled.”Your father is thinking a bigger bed would mean Ron would be just a little further away from you, isn’t that right dear?” “Uh...well… I wasn’t.” “Daddy if Ron and I are in bed, then it won’t matter how big the bed is.”

“So how would you two kids like to get something, we missed dinner how about we order a pizza?” Ron nodded and dialed the Pepis Pizza. “Shego...Shego! I want the report how did the test go?” “Doctor D, it tested out just fine, but Kim Possible got involved so I really didn’t get to try it out to it’s highest settings..I plan on making sure mis priss gets some payback for ruining my fun.” “Uh so Kim Possible interfered how did she find out about the test?” “She just happened to be in the place I targeted with whats his name.”

“Ummm yes and where exactly was that?” “At a restaurant near the Upperton University, we really should finish testing the fear inducer, so far it’s proven to be effective.” “Right well then how about we give it a proper test say in heisting the Havior Diamond Necklace from the Upperton diamond exchange.”Shego crept across the rooftop and slid up to the skylight,she adjusted her breaking and enter tools on her belt and applied a lockpick to the lock on the skylight. Below she could see red lasers probing the darkness inside. Several of Doctors D goons crowded around her.”Ok boys It’s open hold the line and I’ll repel down and blast the lasers, then we can heist this necklace and see about getting out of here.”

“So this weekend is parents weekend?” “Uh yeah I planned on inviting you both but Ron and I didn’t know if you two were well ready to see us as a couple.” “Well since were in town for your dads convention anyway I am sure we can find some time to spend here.” Ah sure, well there’s a parents welcoming luncheon on Saturday, then a whole bunch of parents day events followed by a big galla on Sunday showcasing the different frats and Sorority houses on campus,I think I can still get tickets.”

“Well let’s find out shall we?” Kim dialed the admin hall and spoke to the attendant there,she got two tickets for her parents then asked for the schedule of parents day events.”Right so the parents day luncheon starts at 11Am on the quad and the open house begins at 1PM.” Anne nodded and wrote down the times in her date book.”Well how about we meet you two kids for breakfast then?” “Sounds good to me Mrs P, when did you want to meet up?” “I thought we could get an early start how does 7 o’clock sound?” “Booyah, love getting up early...uh you ok with 7 KP?” Kim nodded and dug into the pizza in front of her.”You know we could go see the play tomorrow that the Sorority is putting on,I bet we could have a good laugh at Bonnies expense, think we could?” 

Ron looked over at Kim’s parents who both nodded.”Cool so we’ll meet here at 7 in the morning night mom,night dad.” Kim closed the door and sighed. “Ok so where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Ron moved closer and his lips touched hers. “I think we were about to get naked and enjoy ourselves with some banging sexual antics, booyah!” “Ron! Uh so what did you want to do first?” Ron stared at her as he watched her begin to peel off her clothes. “Ummm What do you wanna do?” “Well I thought we might grab a shower together and see where the evening goes from there.”

Ron cranked the shower on and dialed the heat to a nice slow burn,he really enjoyed a hot shower to relax his muscles and loosen up at night.Kim entered the bathroom wrapped in a towel and slowly dropped it to the floor,Rons response showed instantly.”So see anything interesting here Mr Stoppable?” Ron nodded dumbly and put his arm around her.”Hope you like it hot,because it’s the only way.” Rons words were drowned out by Kim's lips covering them. “Booyah!” He howled when their lips finally parted.”So uh shall we?” They slid into the shower and Ron began to scrub her back,she turned suddenly and brushed against his cock,she looked down and grinned.

“Looks like someone is happy were getting clean.” Ron dropped the cloth all thoughts of getting clean left his brain. His lips found her neck,Kim’s fingers reached down and started to softly stroke him. “Uh Kim uh we don’t have a condom if you keep.” She stroked him harder,Rons breath began to come in gasps.”Oh god KP that’s so good!” “Ron just so you know I know you have no STDs, and well if we don’t use a condom it’s ok I’m on the patch.” Ron looked at her askance and followed her fingers to where she was drawing him to.”Uh you sure?” Kim leaned over holding on to the shower bar and whispered.”Ron I want you to do me right here and now.”

He slipped in and she sighed it felt good, their sex life had been pretty mild to date they had usually met up and done the deed in the back of her car,tonight was the first time they would have sex somewhere other then the backseat.”Oh god Ron what are you,doing ohhh yes that feels nice.Ron started slow,his hips thrusting in and out Kim inhaled on the next thrust, and hissed as his hands came up to grip her tits,he ran his thumbs over her nipples stroking them till they tingled. She groaned it felt so good.Ron began to pick up speed,his thrusts got harder soon he was holding her against him by the hips and slamming into her with solid thrusts,she orgasmed on the next stroke adding her wetness to the hot spray pounding down on them both.

“Oh I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum Kim!” Kim thrust back hard into him his eyes bulged as he slammed heavily into her,she hissed the heat of him inside her made her senses tingle.”Oh god Ron don’t stop finish in me! He couldn’t hold back any longer hot jizz spewed into her,he convulsed thrusting deep as he could into her wet depths.Kim shuddered under the intensity of it and pressed back against him as he poured the hot sticky load into her.Their breathing finally slowed to normal Kim nuzzled his neck she could feel his fingers slowly tickling her nipples that made her tingle again,Ron was becoming a very good lover,she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.”Ron do you want to do it again?”

“I think my answer is Booyah,but uh it’s gonna be a little while before Mr happy is ready to go again,though uh is it ok to well make out till I’m ready for round two?” Kim nodded and kissed him. “You know I think I like this doing it in the shower but maybe we should try out that huge queen sized bed my dad was so worried about today.” “Uh one word Booyah!” They dried off and draped the towels over the shower to dry. “Ok lover boy, lets get cozy in bed and we can maybe watch some tv till your ready to get busy again.” Ron grabbed the remote and switched on a station she hadn’t heard of before. It became apparent what that station was in short order.  
“Ron are you kidding me since when do you have spice TV?” 

“Since I learned how to piggyback cable stations from the guy upstairs.” “Ron it’s illegal to steal cable.” “I’m not stealing it,when I found out I could do that I applied for a part time position at smarty mart in our communication section I pay for it.” The show that came on was rated Explicit for mature sexual material. The scene that came up was Springbreak in Daytona, the college girls were getting down and dirty with the college boys,the next scene showed an orgy going on with literally hundreds of girls and guys all having awesome sex.

They watched till the cover started rising over Ron.”Uh it looks like Mr Happy is getting happy under there, can I see?” Kim’s hand crept under the cover and came in contact with his hardon.”Oh boy is he ever hard,what say you sneak over here and show me exactly how hard he is.” They took a few tries to find the position they wanted to use then just let themselves go,Kim was panting hard,this cowgirl position felt so good she could ride him hard and each thrust that he used slammed up to meet her coming down she screamed when she orgasmed it was just to intense.God how she had missed making love to him.


	4. The caper

Shego slid down the cable and took out the lasers one by one.”Okay boys I’m down looks like a standard security set up on the necklace, this display case is wired it won’t take me two minutes to crack it, you four go and see where security is if you locate any blast them with your fear inducers and that should solve any problems, if you should locate any other goodies go ahead and grab them.”

The goons all nodded and dispersed into the dark diamond exchange, she soon had the case open and heard the sounds of fear inducers being fired,they hadn’t known how many security guards had been put on the necklace but from the sounds of the inducer firing,it sounded like at least 4 to 6.”Ok boys grab whatever you can were out of here.” The replies that came back over her headset confirmed they had gotten the message and were returning to the exit point.

“Were you able to grab anything else?” “Yes mame several cases up front yielded several very expensive pieces,we bagged everything.” “Great let’s get out of here.” They climbed the cable they had used to enter the exchange and made it to the waiting chopper. Below in the exchange the security guards were still jibbering in terror from the effects of the fear inducers used on them,so far results for the weapon had proved very promising. Shego stared out into the night and smiled,the trip to the latest lair they were moving to was going to be a very long trip away.

“Anyone know why Doctor D decided to move the lair to the Brazilian jungle?” Her question went unanswered as they flew through the night away from Upperton,and that snotty dogooder Kim Possible.”Wake me when we get to the refueling stop, I’m going to catch some shut eye.” “Yes mame!” Shego drifted off a smile on her face. Just as she was about to orgasm the Kimmunicator went off Wades face appeared and immediately turned bright red.”Uh sorry why didn’t you turn the privacy feature on!” Kim stared at the webmasters face and all thoughts left her brain.

“Well that was embarrassing Kim you have to remember to set the privacy when you two are going to uh,do what you were doing ok?!” Kim glared at Wade as Ron grabbed clothes for them out of the closet.”So what’s the sitch anyway?” “I just received a hit on the site, it seems the Upperton Diamond exchange was hit tonight and from the one photo I was able to glean from a security camera across from the exchange it looks like Shego and Drakken's goons were involved, I am sending you the info I have now.”

“So sounds like a normal crime can’t the police handle this?” “Well it seems Duke Havior heard about you from someone and sent an urgent request to have you look into the theft.” “Great any idea where Drakken's new lair is located?” “I found it,it’s in the Brazilian jungle, I sent coordinates to it to the Kimmunicator.” “Right then were on it,gonna need a ride to Brazil Wade.”

“Already on it Mr Frederics is waiting at the Upperton jetport, good luck Kim.” Kim signed off and turned to Ron.”So is your passport up to date?” “You know I keep all of my important papers updated where are we going that I need it?” “Seems Drakken and Shego are hold up in Brazil.” “Just great giant spiders and nasty crocodiles ewww!” “Oh come on Ron it won’t be that bad,and maybe we could cuddle on the way there.” “Booyah..I am all for cuddling!” Kim drove them to the upperton jetport and she put the sloth into long term parking.

“Thanks for helping us Mr Frederics.” “Ah it’s nothing Mis Possible thanks again for recovering my entire years production of honey from those thieves who stole it.” “It was nothing, thanks again.” They piled into the gulfstream jet and took off for Brazil. “Ok tell me again why we’ve moved the lair to Brazil?” “It’s simple I have been conducting some very high end experiments of some of the local plants, dealing with my hyperpollenator formula, and I want you to take a look at what I have come up with.”

“Okay show me what you got.” Drakken cackled and had Shego follow him into the greenhouse. “As you can see my research has borne fruit as it were, meet my new pets I have been modifying several of the vines that have become attached to my person since my transformation some time ago.” “Ok so what can your plant pals do now?” “Oh Shego what can’t they do,muwahahaha!” Shego watched as the plants in the greenhouse responded to Doctor D’s commands.”Attack!” The two dummies dressed like Ron and Kim were totally torn apart by the vicious plants. “Well it looks like your carnations might actually be a match for Kimmie and her clueless sidekick, I bet shes on her way already, but you probably knew that right?” “I am planning on her arrival in fact my ferocious plants are going to rip her and whats his name apart.” They both laughed as the plants did their work.

“Ron get a move on we have to get to this location before sunset, or else face a creepy night in the jungle.” “Did you have to say creepy night in the jungle?” Kim grinned “well I don’t want to be trying to find this place in the dark, and it makes travel way harder.” “Yeah I know, hey look is that one of Drakken's goons?” Kim looked where Ron was pointing and smiled the goon had to be Drakken’s and he was on a four wheeler,if they had a vehicle it would make travel through this thick jungle much easier.

Kim reached into her backpack and pulled out a sleep gas gun, she launched the missile at the goon and watched as he drove into a ditch.”There must be a village close by,this ditch looks like it was dug as a run off for a field maybe.” “Maybe we can ask someone at that creepy temple thingy over there.” Ron pointed to what appeared to be a pyramid. “That looks like the lair Ron,good spotting.” They started to make their approach, when a large moving truck pulled up outside the lair Professor Dementor and someone else got out of the moving truck and headed for the door. Kim pulled Ron into the shadows and they both watched what happened.

“Nein...This is my temporary lair, I rented it two weeks ago what are you buffoons doing here?” “Well lairs R Us rented this place out to me three days ago,first come first served you over classed nose goblin.” “Nose goblin, you over stuffed example of a Frankfurter, I want you and your insane experiments gone immediately, or sooner!” Kim and Ron hid and watched the discussion of the two criminals as they argued over who had possession of this lair. “Does Drakken look like a frankfurter KP, I think he looks more like a Bratwurst then a frankfurter.” “Ron he doesn’t look like some kind of sausage, he looks like an aggravated evil scientist that’s heading this way, duck.”

They both crouched behind the bushes as Drakken came around the side of the moving truck.”And while your at it you can move this truck from in front of my lair!” “Dummkopf this is my lair I have the paperwork right here to prove it!” Drakken snatched the papers from Dementor and tore them into pieces.”Now get back in your truck and go away you sideshow freak!” Shego looked up and down at Dementors new assistant.”So new hire?” “Yes the professor hired me last month to take care of a troublesome problem named Kim Possible,but we had a run of bad luck with the federal authorities in the States and were forced to stay on the move since then.”

“It’s all par for the course, you’ll learn soon enough never put down roots anywhere you can’t safely run away from in a hurry, the names Shego, yeah I used to be in the hero business, but it turned sour years ago, so what made you decide to become a sidekick?” “I had a run in with said Kim Possible a number of years ago that left me with a bitter taste in my mouth,ever since I vowed to one day get even with that little dogooder!” “I feel you there, been playing dodge and slap with her for years ever since the Doc and I ran into her back in Middleton,you think either of them knows that they have been scammed yet?”

Chester looked at the now screaming Dementor and shook his head.”I believe the good Professor has been hoodwinked by the same people who rented this place out to your boss, they will probably come to that conclusion soon enough.” Kim was calculating the odds, and they didn’t look good for her and Ron if they were having to take on four villains instead of just the two they had come here after.”Ron I know this sounds bad, but I think we should withdraw for now,let them work out their issue and come back and take out whoever is left tomorrow, does that sound cowardly?”

“Nah taking on two is a fair fight, taking on four just sounds like grandstanding to me.” Just then the sky opened up and it began to pour down, night was fast approaching and the shadows were already getting long.”Let’s find somewhere we can hold up for the night.” Kim lead Ron back to the stolen four wheeler they had obtained from the goon, and started following the same road Dementor had driven the moving truck in on.

“Hey Ron what do you think about stopping in that little village up ahead?” “Uh I don’t see a hotel,motel or any kind of boarding house KP, do you think they can put us up for the night?” “I guess were going to find out, looks like the four wheeler is nearly out of gas.” Ron’s arm around her felt nice as she began to shiver, the rain made their clothing stick to them as they drove through it. She turned in to the tiny village and stopped the four wheeler.”Does anyone here speak english?” Kim’s question to the surrounding residents brought out one rather well dressed man.”I do, what can we do for you stranger?” “My boyfriend and I need a place to stay for the evening, is it possible we could shelter with you tonight?” “If you are ok with rough living you can use that hut over there next to the village elders.” “Thank you, come on Ron let’s push the four wheeler over there and get out of this rain.” Ron helped Kim push the heavy four wheeler in front of the hut they had been told they could use, and they both were happy to get in out of the rain. The hut was a single room with a door, it had a small low table, a fire pit and a hammock for sleeping.

“Uh pretty bare bones but I’ll get a fire going how about you take a look in that box over there Kim and see if there's anything we can use.” Kim went to the only other item in the place and opened it. Inside she found towels, a single blanket and a pillow, under them she found two plates, two bowls and a couple of cups. It looked like the village used this hut for visitors.”Well we can get dry at least.” Kim tossed Ron a towel, as he finished getting the fire going.They both stripped out of their wet clothing and tossed the pieces over a long pole near the fire pit to dry.

There came a knock on the huts door,Ron rose wrapped the wet towel around himself and went to answer it.”We thought you two could use something hot to eat, my wife made stew.” Ron accepted the pot and was handed a couple spoons.”Thanks sir and thank you for letting us stay here the night.” “You are welcome we do not see very many travelers here,but be welcome.”Ron nodded and closed the door.”Hey KP the friendly dude brought us dinner, it’s a good thing to was starting to get real hungry.” As he turned Kim melted into his arms, she pressed her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck.

“What say we have something to eat,then maybe you know try out the hammock we’ve never done it in a hammock before.” “Ron likey that idea.” They quickly ate and kept eyeing each other over their meal.”You know Ron, I was thinking about something.” “Really I was thinking about something to,but you go first.” “Well I’ve been giving our living arrangements some thought, I think most of the problem my dad is having is well he doesn’t quite know what to think about us.” Kim leaned in and cuddled closer to him.” My thoughts were along that same path,uh maybe your dads old fashioned,but well maybe I like old fashioned to.”

Suddenly Ron was crushing her tight to him, she could feel his heart pounding under her hands. Ron gulped and his voice quivered.”Uh...it’s been on my mind for a while now...Kim would you..Ah dang it Kim I want you to be my wife!” Shock brought a smile to her lips. Ron had just proposed,she drew back looking him in the eyes, emotions swirled,she was sure now she was madly in love with him. Her lips met his in response as she gave him the answer.”Yes!” “Booyah okay so when we get back I guess we’ll have to uh what do we do from here, I only thought about the asking part?”

“I guess I’ll ask my mom, shes going to flip out when she hears were getting married.” Their meal done the two young lovers drifted to the hammock together. The love making went on for quite some time, both of them striving to give the other as much pleasure as they could,finally exhausted they fell asleep in each others arms, heads together on the pillow. When they finally woke it was mid-morning and the village was alive with people going about their daily routine. Ron got dressed and poked his head outside the sunlight shocked his eyes as he gazed around.”Looks like the whole village is up and moving we must have slept along time KP.” Ron’s announcement to her as he came back inside made her smile.”Well after the marathon sex we had last night, I don’t think we can be blamed for sleeping late this morning.” Ron blushed. “Uh yeah so maybe we should get going.” Kim had risen but had only wrapped the blanket around herself they had used last night.”Hey Ron,how about one for the road?” Saying that she let the blanket drop,and Ron’s eyes were riveted to her.”Uh you sure about this, uh Kim what are you thinking? You got that look on your face, like when you were trying to go out with Josh mankey.”

“I’m thinking my boyfriend better get his hot body back over here because I feel like having some hot morning sex with him,now get those tight buns of yours over here and give me some more loving!” Outside the villagers began to gather as the two outsiders started to get louder, the rain last night had drowned out their love making but this morning was clear and quiet a crowd soon gathered outside the hut,they listened to the two inside and started to chatter among themselves.”I think the young man has made his women very happy,would you say the same wife?” The chiefs wife smiled. “He has certainly made the rainstorm inside her, maybe they have only just become lovers?” “I think perhaps they have been lovers,but he has asked that question.” His wife turned to him and grinned.”You might be right husband, and her word was yes.”

When Kim and Ron finally reappeared the entire village cheered, the two young lovers. Red with embarrassment they quickly thanked the chief once again and hastily disappeared.”I didn’t know we were going to have an audience, god I hope we didn’t do anything to upset them back there.” “Uh Kim, why do you think they gave me these bananas?” “I don’t know Ron, but pass me one, kind of hungry after..well after our morning playtime.” Ron grinned and tore off one of the bananas handing it to her as they started the long hike back to Drakken's lair.

“Shego I can’t believe the nerve of Dementor...and who was that sidekick to tell me we should leave..I aught to have punched him in his overly obnoxious nose...telling me what to do.” “Doctor D, you both agreed to let that lair go, so we have to find a new place, you know that lairs R us place was scamming both of you right, I bet when you call for a refund on the rental they are going to be long gone.”

As Kim and Ron topped the hill leading down to the temple used as Drakken’s lair they were passed by a moving truck.Kim pushed Ron into the bushes just as the truck topped the hill and dove in after him. They watched as Drakken and Shego passed by.”Well I guess we don’t have to find out who won the argument over the lair ownership guess we’ll have to go kick Dementors butt now instead of Drakken and Shego’s.” “Uh Kim...it looks like nobody stayed..the place is deserted.” Kim turned to look at the temple as they walked closer they spotted a vacant sign posted on the door. “Well don’t that beat all, guess were done here, and I was really spoiling for a good work out this morning, guess we better call Wade were going to need a ride back home.”

“Do you think we’ve seen the last of that strange fear gizmo Drakken and Shego have been testing KP?” “I seriously doubt it, something tells me were going to hear from those two again real soon, hey Wade need a pick up please and thank you, please contact Duke Havior and tell him there's going to be a delay in getting his diamond back.”


	5. Wedding day drama

“Nerts!....Shego look whose on the access road!” On the view screen for the security cameras were Kim Possible and the side kick of hers.”How did they find us this fast!?” “Maybe it was you having that tantrum and just started randomly blasting people with the fear inducer.” “Nggghhh, go get rid of them...I’m nearly finished with the next phase of my plan!” “So that’s what you had me steal the huge rock for huh.” “Yes when I complete this satellite the Havior diamond will be used as the focusing crystal for my ultra fear inducer, I will be able to target anywhere in the world and cause instant terror in entire populations! Now go get rid of Kim Possible and whats his name!”

Kim dodged a punch thrown by the goon patrol and scissor kicked him into unconsciousness. ”Ron we need to get inside fast, I think we may have been spotted.” “Uh little help here KP!” Kim turned to notice three goons all chasing Ron, she moved to intercept.”Some days it just doesn’t pay to be a bad guy I guess.”So saying she knocked the first pursuer out and charged at the last two on Ron.A green blast of energy left a smoking hole in the road.”Well look who came to break up our fun again, so you and loser boy got caught you’re getting sloppy Kimmie!”

“Maybe...but I can improve on my skills...your left to age and just getting slower I guess!” “Why you little brat...I’ll show you whose getting old and slow!” “Uh Ron bigger threat here, your on your own to get the last two off you.” Ron ran screaming towards the warehouse up ahead. He ran straight through the door then slammed it behind him, the inside of the place smelled like it had been some sort of metals storage at one time. Ron scrambled behind a huge storage crate just as the two pursuing goons burst in.

Drakken sat watching the action from his office. He spotted the sidekick as he made his entrance and informed his men where the annoying teen was hiding, in short order they had the boy in custody. He turned to the intercom speaker and announced Ron’s capture to Kim Possible. “It sounds like our boys caught your annoying boyfriend, you better give up or else Doctor D might just feed him to his new plant pals!” Kim spotted Ron in the hands of his captors in the window. Forced to surrender Shego took her into custody.

“So Kim Possible how does it feel to loose? You and your annoying sidekick are going to be shot into space along with my fear inducer satellite, you will be exterminated and my new satellite will let me bring fear and terror anywhere I choose to direct it!” “Hmmm classic plot reveal moment, I suppose you had to get it out of your system,but someone will stop you Drakken!” “I don’t think so, and if you had any thoughts about trying to escape and foil my plans before we strap you to your doom,think again my new plants make the perfect guard dogs, toodles.” “Hey KP this looks bad,they are going to tie us to that huge rocket over there and shoot us into space, I’m kinda scared.” “Ron were not done for yet, but we need to find some way to get past these plants and get out of here.” “I don’t know Kim those things look pretty mean, and were sort of hanging here by these restraints.” “Ron you realize what we have scheduled tomorrow morning don’t you?” “Uh let’s see tomorrow is Sunday, I picked up my dry cleaning. Hmmm I got nothing Kim.” “Tomorrow were supposed to get married!” “Oh yeah, sorry Kim but maybe the bad guys have won this time,I love you.”

Determined to avoid their fate Kim started analyzing their situation.”Wait do you think you could push me towards that steam valve over there on the wall?” Ron swung forward and shoved her with his feet, it took three tries but she finally hooked her leg restraints around the valves handwheel, straining she pulled herself toward the valve and was able to get enough slack to unhook her hand restraints from the hook they had used to raise the two teens on.”Ok Ron I’m going to drop in on our ferocious plant pals down there and get you down.”

“Shego just a few more adjustments and the Ultra fear inducer will be ready to be launched into orbit to do its job, hand me the calibrator there on the work bench.Shego assisted him in the last minute adjustments as the two teen hero’s made good their escape from imprisonment.”Ok Ron I’ll draw their attention while you get over there and grab the Havior diamond out of that wacko machine of Drakkens and we’ll blow this place.”

Kim sprang into action.”Hey Shego do you do windows to?” “Nggggh Shego get her, we can’t have her interrupting this launch and ruining my plans!” “Right...Come on over here Kimmie and I’ll show you how I clean up!” The fight was on, Ron crept quietly behind the rocket gantry and slipped up the ladder to the work platform Drakken was on.What was he going to do, below he could see Kim duking it out with Shego, he spotted their backpacks laying beside the rocket where they must have been dropped,silently he creeped over and started going through his pack, finally at the bottom he located the loud noise maker he had asked Wade to build him. Putting it up behind Drakken Ron unleashed the horn, sending Drakken vaulting away from the horrible sound and plunging him to the floor below.

Ron grabbed a wrench and smashed the housing holding the diamond in place,then shouted. “Jobs done KP,let’s get out of here!” Shego glanced to where she heard the scream coming from and spotted her boss head first in a trash can.”Eeew.. You may have won this round Kimmie but I’ll be back soon!” Shego dashed across the gantry platform and ran to assist her boss. Meanwhile the teen hero’s made good their escape with their prize.”Shego this is embarrassing get me out of here!”

The next morning dawned crisp and clear.Kim woke next to him and reached out to stroke his cheek.”Morning sleepyhead, well todays the big day.” Ron peeled an eyelid open and smiled. “Uh yeah I guess it is...hey Kim are you as scared about this as I am?” “A little, I think they call it wedding day jitters,and I think couples go through it a lot.” “Uh well to get the day started right what do you want for breakfast?” Kim squirmed closer to his warm body.”I’m thinking maybe just a light morning snack,come here.”  
Ron could feel her hands on him,her lips felt soft as they touched his.”Now Kim were getting married today, don’t you think there will be enough hanky panky later?” Kim smirked at him, but he was right, something about their being together had changed in the last few days.”Ok I guess you win, we can wait till after we say I do.” The morning quickly turned into a whirlwind, Kim's mom came early to get her for the last minute dress fitting, and to get her to the church.Felix showed up just in time to make sure Ron got to the jewelers to get Kim's ring. Everything was going like clockwork.

Ron and Felix Stood at the front of the synagogue Rabbi Katz had agreed to preform the ceremony at Ron’s request.”Getting a bit nervous here Felix, is my tie on straight?” “Dude  
Everythings going as per scheduled.” Ron swallowed in a dry mouth and nearly leaped out of his skin when the music changed announcing the brides arrival.He was stunned into slackwitted amazement as Kim came down the aisle being escorted by her Dad. Ron’s dad approached the Rabbi and was given the Ketubah.

He read those ancient words to those gathered and returned the sacred text to the Rabbi. Rabbi Katz smiled and joined Ron’s hands with Kim’s. Then cleared his throat. “Family and friends of the Bride and Groom: Welcome to their wedding ceremony this beautiful spring evening here at the Upperton synagogue. Your presence at this wedding celebration reminds Bride and Groom how lucky they are to share this important day in their lives with people who are important to them. It means so much to them that family and friends from all over the world have come to their wedding.”

Ron’s gaze never left Kim’s eyes, the words of the ceremony droned on, suddenly it was time, he opened the tiny box containing his grandmothers wedding ring and swallowed as he took it out and slipped it on her finger. Rabbi Katz finished the ceremony and announced them a couple. ”Mazel Tov!” Kim melted against him, he could feel her heart beat as he escorted her for the first time as his wife out of the synagogue and to the waiting limousine,to be whisked away to the reception.

“So Mrs Stoppable how does it feel being married?” Kim giggled.”That may take some getting used to Mr Stoppable, but so far I’m liking the scenery a whole lot.” Kim moved closer to him as they drove to the reception.”Do you think we look good as a couple...I mean we’ve been a couple for like ever, I mean.” Ron leaned into her and kissed her deeply,she could feel her pulse racing.They had taken a serious step into a new life and that step had been a big one.”I think we’re gonna be alright K, with you by my side there ain’t nothing is gonna stand in Ronald Stoppable's way, not creepy villains, or wacko criminals, or even crazy supped up robots.”

“Well now that you’ve found something you’re interested in doing things seem to be working way better at school to, I’m glad we decided to have our wedding during spring break, are you as excited as I am, still a bit nervous about the reception do you think we got enough food?” Ron nodded. “Babe you have to stop sweating the small stuff between your mom and mine I think they got enough to feed a small army.” They pulled up at the reception hall,and got out to change into more casual clothes.Kim slipped out of her wedding dress, and held it up in front of her a couple minutes later her mom slipped into the changing room area, and started to cry. “Hey why are you crying mom?” “My little girls a married woman now, oh Kim your father and I are so thrilled for you, I hope you two have a beautiful life together.” Kim ran to her mother and was crushed in a hug.”Mom were you this scared when you married dad?” “Kim I think every bride feels a bit scared on their wedding day, I think it’s all to do with coming to the realization that the fellow you have been seeing is just become a whole lot more involved with your life.”

“Uh mom did you know when you married dad, if you two were going to make it?” Anne held her daughter away from her.”Kim when I first married your dad, we went through some serious adjustments, then you came along, and well our lives really changed then. Are you and Ron thinking about children at all?” Kim swallowed they hadn’t even discussed the issue of kids together yet, she stood there contemplating her mothers words letting that reality sink in,were they ready for another life to be responsible for.”Mom Ron and I haven’t discussed that yet,but uh, I am sure going to bring the topic up soon.”

“Yo Ron!” “Oh hey Felix what do you think of this?” “Uh looks good did you know you’re still wearing the price tag?” Ron looked down at his sleeve.”Oh yeah my bad, anyhow what’s it looking like out in the reception area, loads of yummy goodies?” “Serious grindage dude, your mom and Kim’s mom really put on a wicked spread out there.” Ron’s mouth began to water. Just then he felt a tug on his pant leg.”Yo buddy it’s good to see you Rufus, did you come with Hana?” Rufus nodded and scrambled up Ron’s pant leg to sit on his shoulder.”Did you get to see me and Kim at the wedding?” Rufus nodded again and brushed his cheek against Ron’s. “Anyway Kim and I are married now, have you been enjoying being with Hana?”

Rufus nodded excitedly and scrambled down to tug Ron towards the door.”Got something to show me boy?” Rufus continued to pull Ron towards the door until he moved there and opened it. Outside Hana his baby sister stood with a tiny bouquet of pretty white flowers.”Hey sis are those for me?” Hana stared at Ron and started to turn crimson. She shook her little head no. “Uh I get it now you were shy to knock on Kim’s door and you want me to give them to her right?” Little Hana’s face lit up,she started nodding excitedly at his words.”It’s cool.” Ron leaned over and kissed his sister on the forehead.”Your really sweet sis, Kim will love these,see you out there kido.”

Hana giggled grabbed Rufus from off the floor and scooted away to see what sort of mischief she could find to get into. Ron high fived Felix and followed him out the door to the reception. Just in time to meet Kim and her mom coming out of the women's side changing area.”Hey babe looking smokin, we ready to go do this reception thing?” KIm grinned wiping tears from her eyes. “Let’s go tear it up Mr Stoppable!” “Right there with ya Mrs Stoppable!” Ron took Kim’s arm as they headed inside,Kim’s dad was badgering the wedding photographer about getting everyone in the wedding party together for the much looked for portrait shot,and Kim’s pesky brothers were silently taking camera’s apart being their usual nerdy selves.

The reception luncheon proceeded they ate,drank and talked about their plans and honeymoon in Daytona beach. After they had eaten it was time for the bride to toss the bouquet. Kim grinned turned away and launched it over her shoulder, it sailed out into the crowd and was snatched by Zita Flores. The garter ended up in the best mans hands when Ron rolled it off Kim’s red faced leg and hurled it into the crowd of on lookers. Felix had the garter land on his head, he stared at Zita who had turned bright red when she noticed her boyfriends unintended catch, maybe destiny was telling them they were next.

The tweebs and Hana Stoppable finally found mischief to get up to, they snuck behind the refreshment table and began shaking up bottles of Champaign.”Let’s test how volatile these things can be.” Tim grinned at Jim as they started to shake the bottles, Hana smiled and came out from under the horderves table giggling she started helping shake bottles.The boys snuck the bottles back up on the table and scampered away from the scene of the crime. James went to the table and grabbed one of the tampered with bottles. “A toast to the newly weds.”

James jammed in the cork screw and the resulting explosion covered him and three other guests in Champaign. Jame’s eyes went around the room and immediately spotted the culprits. Jim and Tim were rolling on the floor laughing at the antics they had pulled. James glared at them sternly,his stare made the two pranksters stop laughing,he gestured them over.”You two are in for it when we get home..!” Those words made the two gulp. It looked like maybe they had pulled a bad one this time. James ordered a fresh bottle to be brought out and offered up his toast, to be followed by a toast from Ron’s father to the good wishes of the new bride and groom.

Once the music started Ron took her hand.Kim looked down and then out at the captivated crowd who were all staring at her and Ron.”I think this is our dance Mrs Stoppable.”The tune that the DJ played hit her instantly, it was the same tune they had danced to the first time way back on that prom night.”This brings back memories, did you think uh when we were having that dance that we would fall so far in love like this Ron?” Ron smiled as the dance went on.”I knew from the first day we met I was going to be with you forever just didn’t know we would be married.”

The first dance ended and a crowd of people joined them on the dance floor.Ron leaned in and kissed her softly.”What say we get this party started!” Ron signaled the DJ and suddenly the room was filled with a hard hitting beat, current music started blaring out of the DJ’s speakers to a warm reception, Kim glanced over and even her mom and dad were trying to follow along. Kim smiled and hugged him close.”You know I’m looking forward to this honeymoon, what do you want to do first?” Ron grinned and whispered what he wanted to do in her ear. Kim’s face slowly turned crimson as he whispered those words. “Dear god Mr Stoppable, do we get to come up for air at least?” Ron laughed and twirled her around.”I don’t know think they can send us some to the room?” Kim started giggling and hugged him tighter.”Well maybe we can figure something out.”


End file.
